


Broken

by EscapedMinds



Category: Punisher (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: Slight end rewrite to the "Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, and my style is somewhere between script and short story. Sorry. Also i don't own the rights to any of the characters.

“F..Frank…”

“Matt?!!!”

“Oh god what have I done.” Frank falls to his knees. 

“I’m broken Frank, finish it. “

“No, I can’t.” 

“Why spare me?”

“You’re the only one who had any faith in me. The last one to care.” 

“If there’s someone who needs to go, it’s me.” Frank puts his gun to his head but before he could pull the trigger he heard Matt whisper.

“Remember the time you saved me from those bullies?”

“Yeah?”  
“I looked up to you ever since. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t give up on you. I knew…I knew that you had a good heart.” 

“Had, not anymore.”

“Frank, you still do. I can’t stop you from pulling that trigger, but I want you to know one thing. Although you may think you were the shadow. You were always the sun to me.” 

Red closes his eyes and sighs his last breath. A single tear falls from Franks face. He hadn’t cried since his family’s death. But out of all of the deaths he caused. The only one that mattered to him, was Matt’s. Frank finally pulls the trigger.

*click*


End file.
